She Will Live On
by OhThoseGoldenEyes
Summary: In memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal. After the Cullens leave in New Moon, Alice reads an obituary in the paper. She mourns over the sister that she loves and has lost.


**In loving memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal**

Life is short. That is something that we all must understand. Yet, we all can't face it. We just turn the other cheek not realizing that, by then, it's just too late.

I couldn't comprehend the obituary in front of me. It wasn't real. It was just a dream.

She isn't gone. She can't be.

Isabella Swan. Death- May 8th 2009.

How could I not have seen this coming? I felt so guilty. Just a young girl of 18. A young girl with hopes and dreams. A young girl with love in her heart and wisdom in her brain. A young girl with talent and a family, friends. Yet, when you least expect it, it gets ripped away from you. And there is nothing you can do about it.

She died before her time. Not by her own choice. Someone stole her life away from her. They stole her dreams. They stole her hopes. They stole the people that she loved. They stole the talent that she had. Something that the world will never be able to see again. They stole my sister.

It was a drunk driver who stole these things from her; from us. A careless driver, who didn't think about the family waiting for her at home, or the fans that she would have had in the future. The amazing author that she could have been. That she was.

I had come across her work one day while I was bored. There was nothing else to do in the house; everyone was such a bore, since we left her. She wrote stories about her favorite novels on a website. And what a writer that she was too. People adored her, envied her, and respected her. I figured that it was her way to cope with our absence and I am glad that she had it. It doesn't seem fair that she was denied the future she could have had.

How could we have left her? Was it our fault? We did it for her own good after all. But was this better than us being in her life? That girl was special. She didn't deserve to die.

Yet, somehow I can't help but wonder. How exactly did she die? Quickly? Painfully? Did she get hit on the sidewalk or was she in a car? Was it her car? Was she the driver? Did another car hit her? Was she happy before she died, or was she upset about something that had happened earlier? Was she afraid? Was she angry?

Did she know how much she would be missed?

These are all questions that can never be answered. Regardless, wherever she is now, whatever was waiting for her on the other side, I know that she is happy. She is at peace.

I don't need my visions to tell me that.

And no matter what, her work will live on. She was a legend in her own cyber world. She will keep writing. But…how does it end? For all of us…how does it end? How do our stories end? She is dead…does that mean she is gone forever? Does that mean her story has come to the last page? What about the stories she made up? Do they just disappear? Forgotten and never heard of again? Do her characters and plots die with her? Or are they frozen in time, forever waiting for the next chapter to complete their lives…the chapter that will never come.

The answer is no. She will live on; therefore her stories will live on. She will continue her talents wherever she is.

Everyone dies—but not everyone lives.

Isabella Swan lived her life to the fullest.

And she will be missed. She will be loved. She will go on. Forever.

* * *

_"You can shed tears that she is gone,_  
_or you can smile because she has lived._  
_You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,_  
_or you can open your eyes and see all she's left._  
_Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,_  
_or you can be full of the love you shared._  
_You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,_  
_or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday._  
_You can remember her only that she is gone,_  
_or you can cherish her memory and let it live on._  
_You can cry and close your mind,_  
_be empty and turn your back._  
_Or you can do what she'd want:_  
_smile, open your eyes, love and go on."_

* * *

**I am sorry to say, that I have just found out that Daddy's Little Cannibal (otherwise known as Stephanie) died on May 8****th**** 2009, by a drunk driver in a car accident. It broke my heart. If you knew her, or know of her, then you know what an amazing writer that she was. I can honestly say that she was my favorite writer on fanfiction. She had amazing talent and will be missed terribly. I couldn't just sit and do nothing, a writer this talented and amazing deserved much more. Therefore, I honored her with this. I will miss reading her work, as I am sure many of you will. Her work will live on forever and I just wish that she had gotten the chance to spread them to the world, through her own novels. RIP Stephanie, we all love you dearly. You will be missed.**

"If my doctor told me I had only six minutes to live, I wouldn't brood. I'd type a little faster."


End file.
